Yuki Tenshi (Snow Angel)
by Takashi2019
Summary: So I'm in a different dimension. Apparently teenage girls are fighting aliens...seems legit... I'm Takashi Kazuhiro and this is the story of my misadventures with the 501st JFW. Not sure how I got here though. Stupid alternate dimensions. (Not the first boy magic user fic, but I thought I'd give it a try. Hope you enjoy. Possible romance. My first SW fic so please be nice. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own strike witches or any characters except my OC's.**

**First Strike witches Fic so please review if you liked it. Even if you didn't, let me know what I did wrong. Thanks :)**

* * *

><p><strong>YUKI TENSHI(Snow Angel)<br>**

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Main Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ngh..."<p>

"Hey! He's waking up!"

"W-what...Where am I?"

"_Welcome to my world Takashi."__  
><em>

"GAH!" I shot up and found myself on what appeared to be a runway. Looking around I noticed I was surrounded by the ocean. To my front however is what seemed to be an island castle of some sort.

"hey"

Where the hell am I...

"HEY!"

"What? Cant you see I'm thinking here?" I looked at the person who had successfully gotten my attention and found that she appeared to be around the same age as me. 18. She was of average height for a woman of that age. She had mid-back length crimson hair and maroon colored eyes. She was wearing a green military coat and a pair of...wait...what law was recently passed that would give women the confidence to go around wearing no pants?

"Well I'm sorry to interrupt your thoughts, but you were unconscious out here so we were trying to make sure you were alright."

Lies. All my life I have never opened up to anyone. When I entered high school I barely spoke a word. I would often hear rumors going about that I was a mute. I didn't care. Nothing mattered to me. They can say what they want about me. Before I realized it my heart had stopped beating. I was nothing but an emotionless shell. My soul had been replaced by a howling blizzard. I started to become adept at reading emotions as well as expressions. Put on a smile, good for you. Lie to me with that smile? You really are pathetic. This was one of those moments. So shall I tell her she isn't fooling anyone? Or should I wait and make it all the more ironic? Irony it is. "Um thanks." I said with a fake smile. God I hate smiling. "I'm fine really."

"Thank goodness...Now we can interrogate you about your presence here." She still had that smile on her face. Humans like her disgust me. "Now come with us please." Two others walked up to me. One was slightly shorter than me with brown hair with shoulder length pig-tails. She was wearing a gray military officers coat. A pair of yellow eyes glared at me with noticeable hatred. Jeez what did I ever do to you? The other female was about the same height as the previous. She had mid-back length orange hair that framed her face. She was wearing a velvet jacket over a white shirt. Like the previous two, not wearing any pants. For f***s sake people... She had a pair of blue eyes and a serious expression on her face. I stood up as to go wherever they were taking me.

"Alright now come quietly and you wont be hurt." The girl with brown hair said. Oh right before I go any further, allow me to introduce myself. You should feel special that I'm opening up to you. My name Is Takashi Kazuhiro. I'm a third year student at Tokyo Central High School. This is my story. Ever since my soul became a snow storm I began to hear voices. I quickly made friends with this being that I had created. Her name...is Yuki Tenshi, or Snow Angel. Yuki is the embodiment of my freezing soul. Ever since she came into being, she had mentioned things about a world she wanted me to see. I have read about multidimensional beings, but I didn't believe it at first. At least not until I met Yuki. Now I'm in her world of origin, and I'm not going to let myself be taken down by mere humans. "Ngaaaah!" The two girls who attempted to apprehend me were blown back with tremendous force into the castle with a loud crash.

"You! What did you do?!" The woman with crimson hair pulled out a pistol as she said that.

"What good would it do if I told you? Humanity is doomed to their fate...whether that be death or life." I responded. Just then she pulled the trigger firing of the gun. I easily dodged. I forgot to mention. I hold the record as the most athletic person in Japan. My awareness is extremely sharp as well. A mere bullet will never reach me. She pulled the trigger again, I dodged the bullet and began to rush towards the woman. I reached for the katana that I always had with me. Drawing the blade I went for her throat. I was intercepted by another katana. It's wielder had black hair in a pony-tail and wore an eye patch over her right eye. Our blades clashed sending sparks everywhere. "Hmph, another fool who is chained to reality."

"Unfortunately I can't allow you to harm my commander and friend." The woman who wore a Japanese naval uniform from the looks of things said.

"Friends...the moment you speak of such things you prove yourself to be an utter fool."

"Be careful Mio." Mio, so that's her name. By her look's she's only a year older than me. "He's not normal, he dodged all of my bullets like they were nothing."

"Your right. I'm far from normal. I'm perfection itself!" I yelled as I attacked again. My lust for blood was stirring inside me.

* * *

><p><strong>Mio's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>I was barely managing to counter his attacks. Who is this guy? "Mio! Look out!" Minna shouted. Just in time too, or I would not been able to counter his attack. Our blades locked once more. His face showed no emotion. Sparks flew everywhere once more. I was starting to lose my foothold, is this the end? Suddenly I heard the familiar sound of an anti-tank rifle. My opponent noticed as well and quickly jumped back. "Major Sakamoto are you alright?" I heard Miyafuji and Perrine say in unison. "Sorry were late." Eila said as she ran up beside me and Sanya Aimed her Fliegerhammer at the man. It was now that I got a good look at him. He was wearing black pants and had a black long sleeve high collared cloak that split down the lower half. He had a belt with a katana sheath slung through it as well. He had black waist length hair that framed the sides of his face. "Tell me." Minna began. "What were your motives for coming here?"<p>

"My motives?"

"Are you on the Neuroi's side?"

"The Neuroi?...What the hell are those?"

"Huh?" I was surprised at this. But I didn't have time to think about it because the air raid siren went off.

"An interference?" The man began. "Pathetic" I could see the black object moving closer to our base.

* * *

><p><strong>Takashi's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>"What the hell is that thing?" I asked uninterested. '<em>That's a Neuroi as they call it.' <em>Yuki. '_They are an alien race that's invaded this world.' _Is that why you brought me here? '_Tee hee'_No straight answer eh?Alright, fine. Holding my hand in the air I could feel a winter breeze. Opening my eyes, I looked at my feet and saw some type of magic circle on the ground. "So this is the power you were talking about Yuki?" I asked out loud. I could tell my hair had turned a silver-white as I began charging energy. Just like the ice itself.

"What the? Whats going on? How can he use magic?"

I didn't care for the conversations going on around me. Raising my hand in the air I activated my power. "Ice spear barrage.." As I said that pillars of ice began to form above my head. I then moved my hand forward and they launched towards the black creature that was approaching. With a screech the ice spears impaled the alien, effectively shattering it into thousands of white shards that fell from the sky as my hair turned black once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Mio's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>Who is this guy? He can use magic? But how... "Alright, just who are you?" Minna asked.<p>

The man turned around and replied, "Me? I'm just a guy trying to find his worth in this world. I am Takashi Kazuhiro. And who might you be?"

"Introductions will have to wait. I'm taking you to the top brass."

"M-Minna?" Her motives confused me right now.

"Hmph, very well." The man I now know as Takashi replied.

**Half an hour later**

I border the Ju52 with Minna and Takashi. He hasn't said a word since he agreed to come along. As we made our way to allied command in Britannia, i decided to say something. "So how long have you been able to use magic Kazuhiro?" He looked up at me and replied.

"I don't know."

Well so much for making conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>Takashi's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>Attempting to make conversation with me? Well she tried, I'll give her that. I looked out the window and noticed a large land mass approaching. I could easily tell this was Great Britain. I noticed something odd...flying girls? They were wearing some odd devices on there legs that seemed to be keeping them airborne. They were each carrying an assault rifle of some caliber. So I figured they must be our escorts. I wonder what the "Top Brass" will think when they see a male magic user. Which from what I heard is quite rare. A few minutes later the plane touched down on a runway. A military troop transport was waiting for us. Time to find out what I've gotten into.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Minna's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>"This is him?" Adolfine Galland asked.<p>

"Yes, This is Takashi Kazuhiro. He was unconscious on the runway when we found him." I replied.

"Are you sure you weren't hallucinating when you supposedly saw him utilizing magic?" Trevor Maloney asked harshly.

"Now now air Marshall. Commander Minna, may we see a demonstration?" Winston Churchill asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes sir."

"Now hold on a minute. If I'm the one in question, shouldn't you ask for my consent before treating me like a tool?" Takashi asked. I replied with a glare. "Sigh...Fine.. I'll show you my power." I watched as he walked forward. As he stood in the middle of the room I could see a smirk on Maloney's face. Just you wait. Just then a magic circle appeared under Takashi's feet. Next thing that happened was his hair turning that same shade of silver from before. Maloney's expression changed into one of shock, as Takashi unleashed a blizzard throughout the room. I had to shield my face from the freezing wind that froze the walls solid.

"W-what the!?" Adolfine stuttered. Maloney had a look of defeat on his face.

"Impressive lad." Churchill continued. "Alright, Wing commander Minna, as of today I hereby appoint Takashi Kazuhiro to the 501st JFW." Wait...what?

"Are you sure that's wise sir?" Takashi began. "I don't think the rest of the wing will accept my presence. And that could lead to problems."

"That's why you must earn their trust boy."

* * *

><p><strong>Takashi's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>Figures...based on their first impression of me, I'll probably get nothing but glares 247. Ah well. I'll figure something out. A tap on my shoulder interrupted my thought's."Takashi Kazuhiro. Our meeting may have been a bit violent, but I believe that you and I will get along fine." the red haired woman continued. Holding out her hand she said, "Welcome to the 501st JFW. I'm commander Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke."

I hesitated for a moment. She had a smile on her face again. But there were no lies to it. I could tell that much. Taking her hand I said, "Takashi Kazuhiro, glad to be of service." I could feel a glare on me and I figured it was that Maloney guy. He might cause problems later. I better watch out. But for now, I have to worry about getting shot at by a bunch of angry women.

* * *

><p><strong>(Edited)There's my first chapter of this fic. I thought I'd try something different for once, and I have had this idea for a while now.<br>**

**If you liked it please leave a review. I would really appreciate it. See y'all next time :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I don't own Strike Witches or any SW characters.**

**My second chapter. I hope you are all enjoying this so far.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki Tenshi<strong>

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Takashi's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>As we walked outside towards the runway, Minna's aura suddenly changed. I could've predicted this. As she turned around to face me I could see the anger written all over her face. "I hope you don't really believe that I trust you." She said.<p>

"Your skilled at hiding your emotions. But, I never really believed that you would trust me like that, not after how we met. I'll tell you know. I'm as much against Churchill's decision as you. The last thing I want is to have to fight along side a bunch of kids." I believe I struck a nerve there, as she grabbed me by the collar of the cloak I was wearing.

"Listen you. I Don't care what you say about me. But when you insult my squad mates, my friends, that's when you've gone too far." Minna said in a sinister tone.

"Heh." I cracked a smirk. "What are you going to do about it then? Will you kill me and possibly risk your wing being disbanded? The choice is yours. Either way, I win." She glared at me, but I remained unfazed. After a few moments, she let go of me.

"You better not harm any of them. If you do, I'll kill you myself." She turned away and continued walking.

"Hmph. very well." I followed after her. I could see, oh what was her name, **'Mio Sakamoto, that's her name.'** Yes thank you. She was standing by the plane obviously getting impatient.

"So how did it go?" Mio asked.

"He'll be joining the wing." Minna replied.

"I see." Mio shot me a glare. "I'm Major Mio Sakamoto. Don't try anything, I'll have my eye on you."

"I have no intention of trying anything. So you can relax Major Sakamoto." I replied.

"Very well then. Lets get going, I'm worried if the base is still standing or not." Minna commented with slight worry in her voice.

"You left Barkhorn in charge so I'm sure everything's fine." Mio replied.

"Yeah but..."

"Insecure are we?" She shot me a glare.

"Of all people your the last one I want to hear that from. So shut up."

"Hai! Wing Commander!" I threw her a salute, and I could tell she was confused.

"U-um at ease..."

"HAI!" I dropped my salute and walked to the aircraft, opening the entry I saluted again. "After you Wing Commander."

She gave me another confused look before she let out a small chuckle. "Very well." After her and the Major boarded I set up to board as well, but then I felt someone watching me. Turning around I could see the man from earlier, staring down at me from a window. Trevor Maloney. We glared at each other for a moment before I turned around and boarded the aircraft.

* * *

><p><strong>Minna's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>This man confuses me. We start out trying to kill each other, then he ends up joining my wing. I thought I hated this man, but he seems to have no intentions of harming my friends. Maybe the first time we met, he was acting in self defense. Maybe. I didn't have much time to think about it, because the plane rocked violently as a red beam passed mere inches above us. "The Neuroi...Now of all times?" Rushing to the cockpit I grabbed the communication device and radioed the base. "Can anyone hear me? If so please respond!"<p>

"I hear you loud and clear Minna." I heard Barkhorn on the other end. "We've spotted a Neuroi in your vicinity."

"Barkhorn, we're being attacked by an enemy Capital class Neuroi!"

"A c-capital class?! We're on our way. Hold out for a little while longer!"

"We'll try." Turning my attention to the pilot I asked, "How long do you think we'll be able to hold out against the enemy?"

"We weren't anticipating a Neuroi of this class and size to appear at this time. I think at the most we have 3 minutes before the enemy overtakes us." The pilot responded.

"That's more than enough time." Turning around I was shocked to see Takashi opening the exit hatch and preparing to climb out.

"Takashi, what do you think your doing? That's a capital class Neuroi out there! You don't have a ch-"

"You think I care?" I stared in shock at him, I never knew he was so reckless.

"As your superior officer I'm ORDERING you to stay here!"

"And I say screw your orders! I fight for no one but myself. I won't allow myself to be killed here. Not until I find my purpose in this world. Until then however, I must protect my comrades." What is this feeling? My heart is beating faster, and I-I'm blushing... No I can't be...

* * *

><p><strong>Takashi's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>I'm not going to die here. '<em>You sure are determined to save these people aren't you?' <em>I don't understand human emotions, I've never had them. At least, until now. Climbing outside the plane, I spotted several dots approaching from the Southwest. Those must be those 'strike witches'. Too bad they're a bit late to the party. Suddenly a large black object began to hover above the JU52. A red hexagonal panel on the Neuroi began charging energy. So it wants to obliterate everything huh? I could see the witches getting closer. But I knew they wouldn't make it in time. "Guess I'll have to do it myself." The Neuroi fired a red beam just as I raised my hand up towards it. What happened next would shock a few people I'm sure.

* * *

><p><strong>Barkhorn's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>"What the hell is that?!" I don't believe what I'm seeing. Someone blocked a Neuroi beam with his bare hand?<p>

"Hey Trudy! Isn't that the guy from yesterday?" Erica pointed towards the JU52 and the capital class Neuroi. Upon squinting my eyes slightly, I could see the man who was single-handedly overpowering the Neuroi. I began to feel hatred towards this particular man, especially after what he did to me and Yeager. But I realized there were more important thing's right now than my personal vendetta. We needed to take down this capital class. But just then the Neuroi had lost the ability to sustain the beam any longer and it began to fall back.

"You're not getting away this time." I heard someone say. But it seemed more like an echo. Suddenly geyser's of water shot up from the ocean, but with much more force than a normal geyser as it was strong enough to impale the large creature. Next thing I knew that water was freezing, the Neuroi becoming encased in ice as well. "Now die." The Neuroi shattered into tiny shards as the ice compressed and crushed the alien.

"Wow...He's good." I heard Erica say. I heard the others admit to being impressed as well. Just what is this guy...Just then I felt a pair of eyes on me. Looking ahead I noticed the man with silver-white hair looking straight at me. His expression showed no emotion, and it felt as though he was piercing my soul with his gaze. He's strong. That's all there is to it. I want to surpass him. I want to fight him and win one day. I don't know why, I just have to. But for now, I won't forgive him, not after what he did to me and Shirley.

* * *

><p><strong>Mio's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>He took down a capital class on his own? Who is he...Guess Ill have to make his training extra difficult. We finally landed at the base, Minna Walked out followed by me and Takashi. Barkhorn walked up to Minna with obvious worry on her face. "Commander are you ok?"<p>

"I'm fine Trude. I really am. More importantly I need you to gather everyone in the conference room on the second floor. I have something important to discuss with everyone."

"Right. I'll get on it right now." She sent a glare past me before she walked away. Turning my head towards the receiver of the glare, I saw that he had is arms crossed and had his eyes closed. He looked completely unfazed by Barkhorn's glare. He noticed me looking at him and looked up.

"Barkhorn has high standards for new recruits, she's also very strict on discipline. But give her some time and she'll eventually accept you."

"Yes major" He saluted me as he replied.

"At ease." I'm just worried if the other's will be patient with him. I hope it doesn't cause problems within our wing.

* * *

><p><strong>Minna's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>Sigh...Here come's the hard part. Getting everyone to accept him here. After he saved the major and I, It's only fair that I trust him a bit. He did single-handedly take down a capital class Neuroi after all. But I'm sure the others aren't going to let him in so easily. Shirley is still confined to a medical bed until further notice. It's probably obvious now what happened. I wonder how Takashi will respond to it. A male user of magic. I'm not sure whether to consider him a witch, when he activated his magic he showed no signs of having a familiar. I'll have to do some research on it later.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Takashi's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>I'm not expecting a warm welcome. Far from it actually. I'm sure they've been told that I'm joining the wing. There will be many people against this. That much I know for certain. '<em>So what will you do? Are you going to keep up this obedient façade? Or will you stand up for yourself?' <em>I don't have much choice in this situation. I can use them to my advantage. This will be my base of operations, I need to learn about this world. I'm sure they have a library or something. Besides, they are being kind enough to provide a roof over our heads. '_But are you going to let them use you like this?' _Use me? Hah! If anything they are blind to my true nature. That's why I never open up to anyone. I trust no one, but myself. '_I figured you were hiding something. Quite the sneaky one aren't you?' _I think cautious is a more accurate word. To put your trust in someone is equivalent to letting down your guard. '_Tee hee' _What's so funny? '_What will you do about that Maloney guy?' _I'm going to look into what he's up to. I've learned quite a bit about my abilities since I first activated them. I can manipulate the four elements. Water, Fire, Earth, and Air. Though I'm most used to freezing water into ice and attacking with that. '_So how do you like this world so far?' _Apart from being sent back to the 1900's and getting attacked by aliens, fine so far. As I walked down the hall I could hear arguing from within the conference room. I could've seen this coming. I decided to stand outside the door and wait until I was called for. The arguing became even louder to the point that I could understand what they were saying. "But he nearly killed Shirley! How could you let him in?!"

"I tried to protest. But Churchill had made up his mind." I heard Minna reply to a girl who sounded about 12. Jeez who the hell is sending these people off to war? "Anyway now I'd like you all to meet our new recruit." That's my que. Acting as uninterested as I could, I opened the door and prepared to walk in when I suddenly began to feel light headed. Ugh my visions blurring. Can't...stand...ugh...

***Thump***

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter 2 done. If you liked it please review. If not then let me know what I did wrong. <strong>

**See ya next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:I do not own any SW characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki Tenshi <strong>

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Takashi's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>"Where am I...Who am I?" As I opened my eyes, I was greeted by a cold winter breeze. Only what could be described as a winter wonderland was before me. The tree branches had icicles hanging from them, and I could see a planet beyond the snowy mounds. This planet however seemed very close. Deciding to test a theory, I stood up and walked towards the planet before me. It took awhile, but I finally made it. Activating my power that I knew I had, I created a path of ice and made my way to the sphere. When I was In the middle between where I had started from and the moon sized object before me, I looked around me and was amazed. There were several planetoids all under the same snowy weather, and only walking distance apart.<p>

_'You have yet to awaken.' _

"Huh? Who's there?" That echo again. It's so distant, yet so familiar. Walking forward a bit more, what seemed to be an earthquake knocked me off my feet. I counted four planetoids earlier, well that's been reduced to one. In their place was a black hole. I could see flames being consumed by the vortex, nearby the same was happening to flocks of birds. Large boulders were being eaten for dinner farther off to the right.

_'You overused your power...because of that, your control over the elements is being reduced to just water.' _looking to the source of the voice I saw a familiar face, yet I couldn't remember the name. It was a young girl. She had pale skin and blue eyes. Her hair and dress were as white as snow. I know this person, but... _'You don't remember me do you? That is the price you pay for overusing the power I gave you. I have erased your memories up to now. What you do is up to you. __Now tell me.. what is your name?' _

"My name? My name is Takashi...K-Kazuhiro?"

_'So you do remember your name... That name is what will give you strength and purpose in the coming days... Your memory will return over time.__ Until then I will only lend you a fraction of my power.'_

"You haven't answered my question yet, Just who the hell are you?"

_'Teehee..'_

"Gah! M-my head... WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" At this point I was on the ground clutching my forehead.

_'All will be revealed...when the time comes. Teehee..hahahahaha...' _

"Wait!" I tried to stop her but she disappeared as the blizzard intensified. Then I found my vision going black.

* * *

><p><strong>Minna's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>"What's his status?" I asked as the doctor came out of the examination room of the infirmary.<p>

"It's nothing serious. At the most he will have a moderate case of amnesia."

"I see."

"From what you've told me, it would seem that he collapsed from fatigue."

"That would make sense." Mio began. "He deflected a beam from a capital class Neuroi with a single hand. It's no surprise that he's in this state after that."

I found myself lost I thought. Why did he risk his own life for us like that? Most would have given up at the sight of a Neuroi that imposing. As I thought about it, his words from hat time began to flow back to me. _'I must protect my comrades.' _I found myself blushing as I recalled his words and actions. My thought's were interrupted by a nurse rushing out of the examination room.

"Doctor Mizuki! He's regaining consciousness!"

"What? Come quickly!" He gestured for Mio and I to follow him. We made our way to the area where patients were kept. Takashi was there, he was still unconscious but I could tell he was starting to wake up. His head twitched to the side before his eyes shot wide open.

* * *

><p><strong>Takashi's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>"Gah!" I yelped as I shot up into a sitting position. I was in what appeared to be a medical examination room. There were a few people here as well. A doctor and a few nurses from the looks of things, A women with red hair and one with black hair in a ponytail who also had a katana slung over her back.<p>

"Your awake. thank goodness." The women with red hair was the first to speak. She then began walking towards me. Acting on instinct I shot out of the medical bed and landed on a table nearby.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"As I thought." The doctor began speaking. He has amnesia. But it appears to be worse than I thought."

"Amnesia?" That's right...That girl did mention something about that. "I'm sure I know you people. Yet I can't quite put my finger on it."

"Takashi, even if you don't remember us, we still remember you. You have to trust us." The black haired women spoke this time. Shifting my gaze towards where I once lay, I saw a katana in a black sheath. Almost as if my body was drawn to this blade, my hand raised from my side. Immediately the blade flew into the air and I instinctively caught it. "Takashi wait!"

I nearly lost balance as I unsheathed the blade and gusts of freezing air fumed out from within the blade. As I did so I found images flowing through my mind, I began to recall how I got this blade. I was training in the mountains when I developed this power. But, nothing else yet eh?

* * *

><p><strong>Trude's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>I was sitting at a table in the mess hall along with the other witches. We were discussing the man that had apparently joined our wing. Shirley had recovered from her wounds and was explaining her opposition to this new arrival. To be honest I don't blame her. After what happened a day ago, how could she not be pissed off? I wasn't surprised that pilot officer Francesca Lucchini was taking Shirley's side in all this. Those two are stuck together like glue half the time. Perrine also stated her opposition quite clearly, stating that "I don't like the idea of a male magic user on our base to begin with." Miyafuji and Bishop weren't as skeptical, saying "He may have done some bad things when he first arrived, but from what Major Sakamoto told me, he didn't know where he was or why he was here. Wouldn't all of you be extremely cautious if you were in an unfamiliar place and didn't know how you got there?"<p>

"Plus lets not forget that he took down a large type Neuroi when he first got here, as well as taking down a capital class Neuroi single-handed, protecting Commander Minna and Major Sakamoto. If you ask me he seems pretty cool." Hartman stated. Guess she's chosen her side.

"I'm not so sure. I don't want to risk it. What if he hurts Sanya?" Eila asked in a worried tone.

"I think your overreacting Eila..." Sanya said in almost a whisper. I could tell that she was tired, after all she did just get back from her night patrol.

As for myself, I don't know whether to trust Commander Minna's decision, or to vote against these recent turn of events. He did throw me into a wall after all. My thought were interrupted by what sounded like a gust of wind. Looking towards the cafeteria door and the source of sound, I drew my hand gun and noticed a few of the other witches were doing the same. Soon the door began to shake on its hinges, I motioned for the others to take cover behind some boxes. I hesitantly began moving towards the door. As I inched closer, I felt a sense of anxiousness overtake me. I felt a presence beside me and without realizing it, I was pointing my gun at Hartman. "U-uh sorry.." I stuttered as I spoke to her. What was that just now?

"Trudy? You ok? Your eyes went completely dark for a minute there, almost as if you lost consciousness."

"Oh.." Somethings not right. Whatever is out there is messing with my senses. Continuing towards the door, along with Hartman if I may add, We stopped about 3 yards from it. The door was rattling so hard it looked as though it would fall off the hinges. Before I could react, the door burst open. Gusts of freezing air filled the mess hall, and I found myself nearly losing balance as I got hit by this freezing tornado. I closed my eyes as to shield them from the cold. When I opened them again, the wind was gone, almost like it never happened. Or so I thought. Walking out into the hallway, I overlooked a patch of ice and I found myself on the ground.  
>"Ouch..."I groaned as I stood up, earning a chuckle from Hartman and a few others. I sent them a glare but didn't have time to say anything as a black blur whizzed pass me making me spin in circles into a wall. I once again found myself acquainted with the ground. "Wait...was that?"<p>

"Trude! Hurry up and give chase!" As I stood up commander Minna and the major zoomed past me making me spin out of control, once again finding myself on the familiar carpet.

* * *

><p><strong>Hartman's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>Man, today is not Trudy's day...Her eyes are in spirals jeez. "Night night Trudy." I said as i ran past her after commander Minna and major Sakamoto. She only muttered "ugh...Chris..."<p>

"Um, is lieutenant Barkhorn gonna be ok?" Miyafuji asked.

"Eh don't worry. Trudy's strong ya'know." I flashed her a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Trude's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ugh...Hartman...If you don't...get up you'll...be late for...ugh..."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Mio's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>I followed Takashi's ice trail and soon found myself outside the base. I looked down to the end of the runway and saw who we were looking for. He merely stood there, looking intently at us, as though he new we'd come. "Beautiful... isn't it?" He pointed at the ocean. "The worlds natural beauty at it's finest. I felt drawn to this place you see...I felt that if I came here i would remember something. And I was right."<p>

"Yes. this is where we first met." Minna spoke this time. "where I questioned your presence and attempted to arrest you. I didn't know that you were as confused as I was."

"Who knew a mere misunderstanding could lead to this." Takashi continued. "Major...Mio Sakamoto. Am I correct?" He looked at me now.

"That's correct."

"I remembered what happened when I awoke. But there is one thing above all others..You, major."

"Huh? Me?" What's he talking about?

"Don't you get it? You and I clashed. A battle of blades. Your fighting style, your stance, it is all carved deep into my psyche. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you were a worthy opponent. Once more, I want to feel the thrill of battle, the thrill that only you can give me. Now...Show me your resolve, fight me here and now!"

I drew my blade and took a stance. Maybe if I fight him, his memory will return.

"Ok...Lets dance!" He said as he rushed at me, just like before...

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I know you all have been waiting for this chapter. Sorry it took so long, Ive been playing War Thunder alot recently and haven't gotten the time to work on my fic. But here it is. The third chapter is done and work on the fourth will begin soon. What will become of Takashi and Mio's fight? Will Takashi ever regain his memories? Does Yuki have some plan that she's not telling Takashi? Find out next time. If you like the story so far do me a favor and review. Till then see y'all later :)<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mio's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Clang!<strong>

"Surely that's not all you've got." I looked down to my right hand where I held my blade. I winced as I saw blood dripping to the ground. He really wants to fight to the death?

"Do you honestly want to kill each other?" I asked angrily.

"Not really. I don't now where I learned it, but somewhere, I was taught to fight without holding back, especially against a worthy opponent such as yourself."

"Gee I'm flattered you think of me that way." I said sarcastically. "If it's a fight you want, I'm happy to oblige." I continued as I removed my eye patch, activating my magic eye.

"Good that's the spirit!" He shouted as he activated his magic, turning his hair a shimmering white. It was then that he disappeared, well more so began running circles around me at a speed so fast that he was creating after images. "What's wrong Major? Can't keep up? I can still go a bit faster though." Ok now he's taunting me. Maybe if I use my magic eye, I can determine which one is the real him. I didn't have time to think about it anymore as I continuously parried his strikes which came from all directions. Until finally the attacks stopped and the after images disappeared. He was nowhere to be found.

"Where are you?! Show yourself!" I shouted. "Ngh!" I sensed a large surge of magical energy. Turning around to the source of the tremor I saw him, atop one of the bases pillars. He was summoning a barrage of ice spears over the base.

"How will you deal with this? Major Sakamoto!" Suddenly, the spears shot into the air and dissipated as they left the atmosphere.

"H-huh?" I stuttered. He then jumped down from the pillar and landed in front of me. ready to defend myself should he attack, I took a stance. I was surprised at what he did next.

Bowing respectfully in front of me he began, "PLEASE FORGIVE ME MAJOR I DON'T KNOW WHAT CAME OVER ME!"

"Eh? Your memory?"

"I remember enough to know that you are my superior, as such I must apologize for my actions up to now."

"Eh..It's alright...I guess? I mean you had lost your memory and all."

"Ah good to see your back to normal Takashi." Minna began.

"I haven't recovered all of my memory unfortunately. Some thing's are still blurry."

"Well I'm sure you will remember in time. But for now you better be ready for all the training Im gonna hammer into ya!" I said with a hearty laugh.

"Just one more thing Takashi," Minna continued.

"Yes commander?"

"So you were able to remember Mio yet you didn't recognize me.." She said with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Uh...about that...Later!" He replied as he zoomed past the commander towards the base.

"Come back here!"

* * *

><p><strong>Trude's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>Ugh my head still hurts from earlier. Hitting the ground three times in one day is not fun. So now the official introduction for the new member of the 501st eh? About time. Minna came in just then, with the male from earlier following her. He was actually pretty tall now that I look at him. He wasn't wearing the cloak he had on yesterday, he had a black shirt and pants of a material I didn't recognize. he wore a belt and had a katana slid through it on the left side. Minna took her place at the podium while the male stood to her left. I could tell that some people were glaring at him while others were interested. "Okay everyone." Minna began. "Your attention please. The events of yesterday have delayed our schedule a bit. But now introductions can finally commence. Things have been really confusing as of late. First Major Sakamoto brings Miyafuji here and then some man washes up on our shore."<p>

"Some man? How rude..." The male spoke.

"Hm. Then go ahead and introduce yourself."

* * *

><p><strong>Takashi's pov<strong>

* * *

><p>I looked around the room sitting to the right was the Major and some blonde with glasses, who I might add was glaring at me. Behind them was one of the girls I had thrown into a wall yesterday. She was also glaring at me. I'm not surprised really. Napping behind her was a 12 year old from first glance, probably the one I heard yesterday, she seemed to be paying no attention, I was quickly proven wrong when her head shot up and glared at me. To the left of the room was the other girl I threw into a wall, the one who's name was Trude from what I've heard. She seemed curious. Next to her was another blonde who had a bored expression on her face. Behind them was the girl who aimed a rocket launcher at me yesterday. She was asleep when I came in. Next to her was a girl with khaki colored hair. She was holding what appeared to be Tarot cards. Of course, she was glaring at me. The last two had looks of curiosity on there faces. One had brown hair while the other had tan tied into a single braid. I let out a sigh. Here goes nothing. "I am Takashi Kazuhiro. I don't know how I ended up becoming a part of this wing, and to be honest I don't really care. Commander Minna has provided me with a roof over my head and food to eat. For that I am grateful. I don't expect any of you to accept me, not after how I made my debut. But keep this in mind...We share a common enemy. That should be enough reason for us to be able to work together at the least. That is all I have to say."<p>

"Alright." Minna continued. "All of your necessary documents, a rank insignia, and ID tags are right in here." She motioned to a chest on a nearby table. There was also a handgun on top of it. It appeared to be a Browning HP Most likely a means of defense to keep on me at all times. Minna must have noticed my attention being drawn to the pistol. "Is it to your liking?" She asked.

"Hm." I picked up the hand gun, but immediately dropped it as I clenched my forehead in pain. "Ngh..."

"Huh? Takashi? Are you-"

"I'm fine!...I just need some time alone."

"Huh...alright then, one more thing before you go..A letter of promotion came in today. Your official rank is now lieutenant."

"Ok. I will be in my quarters." I left the room and struggled just to make it there. What was that just now?

* * *

><p><strong>Miyafuji's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>"Miyafuji, do you remember where your quarters are?" Lynnet asked.<p>

"Yes. I think." I replied. If you ask me Lynnet sounds a bit shy.

We stopped a bit further down the hall and Lynnet motioned towards a door. "This is my room." She said almost in a whisper.

I then realized something. "Oh! It's right next to mine!" I said excitedly.

"Oh, really?" We then walked a bit further and I opened the door to my room. "It's empty..."

"Yeah I don't have any belongings yet." I said as I walked inside and placed the chest I had received earlier this morning on the bed to be unpacked later.

"It's a bit far, but there's a great place where you can get furniture and household items. I can take you there sometime if you like." Lynnet said shyly.

"Wow! Thanks!" I replied eagerly. "I was hoping to get some big pots... Do you think they'd have any?"

"Y-yes, but if your looking for pots..." I found myself being led around by Lynnet again. We walked down the hall until we reached a large set of doors. "This is the dining hall and kitchen."

"Oh yeah I remember we were in here earlier. How does the cooking schedule work?"

"There's a full time cook here. But sometimes the girls will make dishes from there home countries."

"Really? Do you think they'll eat Fuso cooking too?"

"Are you a good cook?"

"I wouldn't say I'm "good" but I like it when people eat my cooking." We were about to head to another wing of the base when I heard a loud thump. Moving to the source of the sound, I saw the man from earlier, Takashi was it? He was on the ground, trembling. "Ah- are you OK?" I asked and ran over to him.

"Ngh..." He looked up at me. "Yoshika...Miyafuji...Am I correct?"

"Ah yes. And your lieutenant Kazuhiro right?"

"Heh. That's me." he said as he slowly began to stand up. "I'm fine.. Just a bit tired is all." He said with a smile on his face. I know he did some bad things, but he seems like a nice person. "Would either of you know where the library is?"

"Um... the library is down that hall. Make a right and it will be the third door on the left." Lynnet replied. "By the way I am Lynnet Bishop. Uh welcome to the Strike Witches." She said shyly

"Thanks. Nice to meet you Lynnet. I'll be on my way then." he began walking away.

We continued down the hallway and went through another door. I found myself in the hot spring area. I was in awe by the sheer beauty of the place, until I found myself looking at Shirley's...

Then we walked outside and found ourselves at a firing range. Major Sakamoto and the blonde girl from earlier were there. Going further I saw two other witches at what appeared to be an award ceremony. "Who Is that I asked?" Motioning towards a blonde girl in a black officers jacket.

"That's lieutenant Hartman. She shot down her 200th aircraft just the other day."

"200th?! She's fought that many Neurois?" I asked in awe.

"Captain Barkhorn next to her has shot down 250. Commander Minna has racked up over 160, too. I think the Neurois would have taken over this region too by now had it not been for them."

"That's amazing..."

"All the others have incredible magic skills, too, that they use to protect many peoples homelands. The witches really are amazing."

"All I can do is heal People."

"Even that's incredible. I'm just a burden that can't do anything at all..." Lynnet said with sorrow in her voice.

"That can't be true...!"

"Let's move on." She said as she began to turn around but hit her head on a wall. "Ouch..I-I'm sorry!"

"Lynnet that's.."

After a long and tiring trek up a set of stairs we found ourselves at the highest point of the base. "Wow! Amazing!"

"This is the highest-up place on the base."

"The base takes up the entire island!"

"Yes. This small island in the middle of the Dover Strait is the Witches' base. And that's the European continent." Lynnet pointed towards a large mass of land to the right. "But most of it has fallen into enemy hands."

It's hard to believe there's a war going on when it's so quiet. I though to myself. I looked down a bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day<strong>

* * *

><p>"Alright faster...What do you see before you?!"<p>

"The sea!"

"What is beyond the sea?!"

"Europe!"

"What state is Europe currently in?!"

"It's under Neuroi occupation!"

"That's right, and _you_ have to take it back! Listen now! To make that happen you'll need training, training, and then, even more training! Run! You need physical strength more than you need magical power right now!

"Yes ma'am!"

"Alright, ten more to go!"

"Yes ma'am!

* * *

><p><strong>Takashi's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>As I looked out the window, I sweat dropped at how hard the major was working those two. I almost pity them. Hehe, <em>almost.<em> I noticed Yoshika's eyes started to drift towards Lynne's...

**Thump!**

"Ouch...uhhhh...oops...Note to self...never slam head on table with stacks of books..." I said as towers of books began to fall burying me in the process. "Fuck my life..."

* * *

><p><strong>Trude's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>"Huh? did you hear that Erica?"<p>

"Yeah, it sounded like it was coming from the library." Hartman replied, surprisingly she was wide awake.

"Ah so you heard it as well." I turned around to see Minna there. " I heard a loud thump, then what sounded like an avalanche. So I decided to investigate."

"Same here. Well lets go then." We then proceeded to the library, I hadn't walked two steps before something hit me on the head.

**Thump!**

"Ouch...as if I hadn't bonded with the ground enough for one day..."

"It fell from the second floor. Let's take a look." Minna said.

"Hey wait for me!" I said trying to catch up to them. Going up the steps, we were immediately drawn to a large pile of historical documentations and books.

"Nrgh..."

"Hey did you both hear that?" Minna asked.

"I may be buried in books but I still have ears, now get me out of here damnit!"

"Takashi? Hold on, we'll get you out." So that's the story of how we spent nearly an hour moving books.

"Ugh...Why does this world hate me so much..."

"How did you end up like that anyway?" I asked.

"Well, one thing led to another..." He said with a nervous chuckle. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to."

"What? No "thanks for helping me" at all?" I asked in an annoyed tone. He merely glared at me for a few moments.

"Sigh... Thanks for helping me..." He said as he turned and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Mio's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>I was observing Lynne's target practice, strangely enough I though I heard gunfire coming from the other side of the base. It was faint.. maybe I'm just imagining things. My thoughts were quickly interrupted by the sound of a Mk1 boys anti-tank rifle. Observing where the shot went, I was a bit disappointed. "Hmm, strayed to the right a bit. Read the wind more carefully."<p>

"Yes ma'am." Lynne replied as she reloaded the gun. Pulling the trigger again, this time the shot his the target.

"Excellent! You hit it!"

"Your amazing Lynette. I can't even see the target."

"S-sorry!"

"Alright. Your up next Miyafuji." She looked up at me for a minute, then looked at the ground.

**Later that day**

"Alright next up is flight training, with your striker units on. It's a shame really, Takashi's Striker hasn't arrived yet."

"He can use a striker?" Miyafuji asked me shocked.

"I though only female witches could use strikers." Lynne commented.

"They never explained the details. Maybe if you ask him later, he might tell you." I said.

"Major Sakamoto! Please let me participate too." Perrine asked as she came in to the hangar.

"Oh! voluntary training with new recruits to improve yourself.. How commendable!"

"Y-yes! Plus I thought it might be easier to train in teams of two..."

"That's very thoughtful of you Perrine."

She then looked towards Miafuji and Lynne. "I am Perrine Clostermann, a lieutenant in the Gallian Air Force! I owe very much to Major Sakamoto. I will be joining you today."

"Th-thank you! I promise to do my very best!" Perrine turned her head, which confused Miyafuji from the looks of things. "Huh?"

**After flight training**

Lynne and Miyafuji were collapsed on the runway panting hard. To be honest, I wasn't surprised. "Worn out already Miyafuji? Well I guess that's to be expected of your first day. But you have very little control over your magic, and you lack basic physical strength..."

"An amateur like you will only cause trouble for the rest of us. I suggest you just go back to where you came from." Perrine said a tad bit rudely.

"Oh really? Do you really have any place to say that?" I looked around for the source of the voice, looking up at a nearby tree, Takashi stood there.

"Hah! I don't want to hear that from _you_! Your just some random guy who will probably never get off the runway on his first flight!" Perrine argued back. Takashi jumped down from his perch and began walking over.

"Permission to speak freely Major?"

"Granted."

"Perrine H. Clostermann, You are arrogant, self centered, and most of all, a spoiled brat. You've had it all. You never had to fight, to steal, to kill just to survive! So I don't want to hear _you_ of all people telling me I'm weak."

"Y-You! How dare you insult me!"

"You mad sis?" He said that with a hint of arrogance in his voice.

"Oh so now your mocking me!"

"Maybe..."

"You do realize that I come from a Noble family, I can have you arrested for what you just said."

"Your nobility? That make's me hate you even more." He suddenly started sounding upset about something. "People like you, who take advantage of the weak, you disgust me. In all honesty, Your no better than those Neuroi." He turned and began to walk away.

"H-how dare you compare me to Neuroi! Hey! Come back I'm not done talking yet!" It was no use. He was already long gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Takashi's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>BANG<strong>

I swear..people like her are the worst.

**BANG**

So full of themselves, thinking they rule the world just because they're rich.

**BANG**

**click..click**

"Huh. I've exhausted the magazine." I loaded another magazine and was about to take another shot, when I heard footsteps behind me. Acting on instinct I spun around and pointed the gun, a Browning HP to be exact, at the two girls who were behind me. Recognizing Lynne and Yoshika, I lowered the weapon, they had shocked expressions on there faces, and I knew why. Shit.

"T-Takashi?! What's that thing over your left eye?!" I stared at her for a bit. "I-It's black and there's three red lights on it."

"Normally I'd never show this to anyone. Not in this world anyway."

"W-what is it then?!" Lynne asked with obvious surprise in her voice.

"Technology far to advanced for this world." I replied as I retracted my enhanced optics patch. "Can you two keep a secret?"

"Hmm.."Yoshika had a look of fear on her face.

"Before you run off to your commander shouting "Commander there's a Neuroi in our base!" I'm not a Neuroi."

"Oh.." Lynne and Yoshika looked relieved. "Ok we can keep a secret." They both said in unison.

"A product of illegal experimentation. That's what I am. As a child I was raised on the killing fields. I slaughtered millions, and to be honest? I enjoyed it. Until I realized how vulnerable I was. I had though I was invincible, that is, until I lost my left eye."

"Huh? But your left eye is there." I sighed.

"Fine I'll show you." I activated something that would affect my optical nerve. My eye began glowing red, I knew because of the shocked expressions on Lynne and Yoshika's faces. "You see? This is an artificial eye. As you saw earlier, I could also deploy what is known as a EOP. An Enhanced Optics Patch. It creates a display that enables me to be more efficient in battle. Showing things like vitality, body temperature, pulse, enemy signatures, and it comes equipped with an infrared night vision display. Now you know. That aside, when I think back on it, I wonder if I should even exist. All those people wouldn't have had to die, if I never lived."

"Don't say that!"

"Eh?" I looked at Yoshika, slightly surprised.

"It's like I was telling the others. Even if you did some bad things, that doesn't make you a bad person. Especially if it was other people who taught you to do those things. They're to blame."

"..."

"Yoshika's right. Your not bad just because others made you that way. I believe that your a good person!"

"Heh... your the first people to say that about me... Thanks...both of you."

* * *

><p><strong>Yoshika's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>Am I really seeing this? Takashi is...smiling? And it's not a fake smile either. It's like a second sun rose out of the ocean.<p>

"Huh? Why are you both looking at me like that?"

"Hehe..this is why. Lynne said as she pulled out a mirror and showed it to Takashi.

"I-I'm actually s-smiling?"

"Surprised?"

"Yes actually...I've never known happiness before, is this what it feels like?"

I laughed for a bit. Lynne eventually joined in. "Hey what's so funny?! You mocking me?"

"Well it's hard to take you seriously when you have that goofy expression on your face. But that's what happens when you try to suppress a smile!"

"Thank god there is no cameras nearby... You better not tell the others you saw me smiling!"

"Our lips are sealed."

"Good to hear. Now did you need something? Surely you didn't come here just to embarrass me."

"Oh right. Yoshika we forgot!"

"Your right Lynne! Takashi, Major Sakamoto told us that you're getting your own striker soon."

"damn that major..."

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing, nothing. Yes I should receive my striker tomorrow morning. I'll let you in on a little secret though, It's a specially designed striker."

"Wow really?!"

"Yup. I can't tell you anymore though. So look forward to tomorrow, and hope it's not late." He said with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

**Takashi's Pov**

* * *

><p>I sat outside, waiting for the plane to arrive, Yoshika and Lynne were there as well, waiting for the plane to arrive. "Hey I think I see it!" Yoshika shouted. Sure enough I saw the familiar silhouette of a JU52 transport plane. It came in and landed just in front of the hangar.<p>

"Lieutenant Kazuhiro of the Karlsland Luftwaffe?" A short girl with blond hair, who looked almost exactly like Erica, but that's a given, considering there twins.

"Yes. It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Haha not really. It's only been 3 days since you barged into the production facility and asked me to specially design you a striker."

"So is it there?"

"Yup. They should be unloading it now." I watched as some men unloaded a crate and moved it inside the hangar.

"Thanks you two." I said to the men.

"No problem. Good luck up there!" They said as they saluted me. I returned their salute and walked back over to Ursula.

"Thanks for bringing it over."

"Not a problem. Do me a favor though, tell Erica I said hi."

"Will do. See ya."

A few moments later the JU52 took off again. "Can we see it? Huh? Huh can we?" Two very excited girls began pounding me with those questions.

"Not now. Wait until I get clearance from the commander."

"Aww..."They both started pouting.

"Sigh...I bet Trude's been having a good morning so far..." I said sarcastically.

* * *

><p><strong>Trude's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>"AACHOO!" I feel like someone was talking about me just now. "Come-on Hartman! Get up already! Were going to be late!"<p>

"70 more minutes..."

"70 more minutes my foot! Get up now!"

* * *

><p><strong>Morning flight training<strong>

**Takashi's Pov**

* * *

><p>The rest of the wing started to pile into the hangar. I looked around and noticed everyone was here except Hartman and Trude. Just then they both walked in. "Took you long enough.." I said in an annoyed tone.<p>

"Shut it you."

"Ok now that everyone's here," Minna began. "Our newest member received his striker unit early this morning." I heard some of the witches begin to whisper to each other. Perrine had an arrogant look on her face, as if she was saying " I just know he's going to fail. " Like I care what she thinks. "Takashi, would you like the honors?" Minna asked me. Nodding my head I walked over to the crate and drew my blade. This isn't an ordinary blade FYI. It utilizes high frequency vibrations within the blade. If the vibrations are quick enough, it can even cut through metal. So a wooden crate should be no problem. I took stance and prepared for a horizontal strike, aiming right where the top is nailed to the sides. With a quick slice, the top rose into the air and I quickly sliced it in half. I then re-positioned and sliced the sides of the crate where they connect. The sides collapsed, revealing a chrome black striker unit, a BF109-G2. Along with the unit, was an MG131 13mm machine gun. I had personally requested this. I wanted something not to heavy, yet effective, and versatile as well. It is one of the smallest, if not the smallest among the heavy machine guns, the weight was less than 60% of the M2 Browning or the Breda 12.7 mm. Yet it still has rapid fire capabilities. As for the striker, well time to test it out. After a while I had successfully moved all of the components to the launch unit.

"Permission to test out my new toy?" I asked Minna.

"Granted lieutenant."

Oh right. I forgot to mention, I have recovered most of my memory, there are still blurs here and there, but I remember enough to not be a burden. Also, I really don't want to be running around with no pants on, so I decided to try wearing shorts for once. Entering the unit, I activated my magic, the magic circle appeared on the ground, and propellers appeared out of the ankle area and begun spinning. The buzz of the engine could be heard, as it was nearly deafening. The runway was clear, and the commander gave me a thumbs up. "Alright here goes nothing!" I said with a smirk on my face. The unit then rushed forward as the launch unit released me. The air was hitting my face pretty hard, when I had determined I was going approximately 230 KPH, I "nosed up" as they call it. I began ascending into the air. So this is what it's like, to fly like a bird. I was flying level at about 100 meters above the bases highest point, when I was contacted via Sanya's magic antenna I'm assuming.

"Can you hear me Takashi?"

"Loud and clear Major."

"So how is it? To fly for the first time?"

"To be honest, it's hard to describe. It sure is nice though. I'm coming in for a landing." I dived down, and pulled up just in time to skim the runway before pulling up once more and deactivating the strikers engines. Gravity was doing it's thing once more, as I fell down to earth. I activated the engines once more hence enabling me to hover above the ground.

"Alright, I think the demonstration is over. Takashi as of today, you will take part in flight training with Miyafuji and Bishop." Minna announced.

"Ok..I'm ready whenever you are major." I said as I turned towards the major.

"Alright! Glad to see your raring to go. Actually we have a few minutes before flight training begins, Pilot officer Juutilainen?"

"Yes major!" I looked over at the one the major had summoned. I recognized her from yesterday, she had khaki colored hair and wore a light blue jacket with pouches hanging from the waist. She had purple eyes and had a serious look about her.

"You and Takashi use G2's, so I would like you to show him the ins and outs of the unit."

"Eh? What?"

"I understand your concern major, but judging from my previous demonstration don't you think I've mastered the basics at least?" I asked.

"You can never be too sure." The major replied.

"Sigh...I guess your right." I looked over at, Eila was it? "I would greatly appreciate it if you would show me the ropes for piloting the striker." I bowed as I said that.

"Huh? Oh sure.." She looked away with a slight blush on her face. Must be the first time someone has asked her for something like this. "Ok so what you want to do when flying the 109, is always try to use altitude to your advantage. They were built with powerful engines so they are great high altitude interceptors."

"High altitude interceptors. Got it."

"Also, when engaging a highly maneuverable opponent, don't try to maneuver with them. Gain altitude then dive, you should be able to open distance that way."

"Gain altitude and dive, Got it."

"Ok other than that there's nothing else I can think of."

"Alright. thank you. Oh, one more thing."

"Hm?" I looked at her before I continued speaking.

"I can tell you care about your friends more than anything. It's a relief to know there are people like you in this wing." I told her.

"Huh? Where's this coming from? You making fun of me?!" Now she's mad.

"You know it's hard to take you seriously when you try to hide that smile. Also your face is red as a tomato."

"Oh be quiet." She retorted. "A-anyways shouldn't you begin your flight training soon?"

"Your right I should get going. Thanks again." I walked back towards the major and the other two with her.

"N-no problem." I heard Eila reply. Guess not everyone here is that bad.

* * *

><p><strong>In the skies<strong>

* * *

><p>We were flying at approximately 500 meters above see level. To my left were Lynne and Yoshika. I noticed the worried expression on Yoshika's face and could have predicted what would happen next. She started to lose her balance. "Yoshika, You need to relax. Your too excited, that's why your having trouble staying airborne." I told her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Mio's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hmm..she isn't making very much progress..." Minna stated.<p>

"She has great magical power, but no control over it." I replied. "Takashi on the other hand seems to be doing great. He's even given Yoshika advice a few times."

"I see that Lyn is still doing well with her training, though."

"If only she could do half as well during actual combat..."

"Yes..."

"Whoaaaaaaaa" I felt a gust of wind and Yoshika flew straight between us.

* * *

><p><strong>Lynette's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>"Alright! Exercise complete!" Miyafuji and myself were collapsed on the runway, as usual. Takashi on the other hand had already docked his striker and was coming back over to us. It was then that lieutenant Barkhorn came over to us. "Ms. barkhorn..."<p>

"New girl." She began.

Miyafuji sat up and replied, "Yes?"

"This is the front line. Our ability to fight on a moment's notice is what's most important. Go home unless you want to die."

"I think that was a bit harsh Lieutenant. Keep in mind, she hasn't had any training prior to this. You can't expect to just send her to the front lines and she will be able to shoot down anything that comes her way." Takashi said.

"..." They glared at each other for a while before Yoshika interrupted.

"I want to help everyone, too..."

"The Neurois wont wait for you to mature. If you don't want to have any regrets, then you'd better grow stronger." She was about to walk away before Takashi chimed in.

"Ya'know it's nice to see your worried about your comrades."

"Eh?! Shut it you!" She stormed off. obviously embarrassed. Yoshika and I looked at Takashi.

"What? I'm merely stating the truth."

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night <strong>

**Yoshika's Pov**

* * *

><p>I was sitting at the edge of the runway, pondering what Barkhorn said earlier. "Miyafuji?" I heard Lynne call from behind.<p>

"Lynette!"

"This is my favorite spot."

"Oh! it's pretty isn't it?" We began chatting.

"Yeah."

"They were angry with me again today. I need to try even harder..."

"I'm jealous of you..."

"Huh? About what?"

"You know how to try hard and never give up..."

"They wrote that same thing on my report cards!"

"I don't have any redeeming qualities, though. I wonder if I should even be here..."

"Huh? But your so good at all that stuff!"

"No, that's not true at all..."

"You are good at it!" I tried cheering her up. But my efforts seem to be failing.

"Only during training. I'm completely helpless and can barely stay in the air during actual fighting."

"Huh? But if you can do that during training..." I was surprised at what Lynne said next.

"I'm nothing like you! You managed to fly without any training at all! Just like Takashi!" She looked shocked for a minute then looked down. "I'm sorry..." She stood up and ran off.

"Lynette!" I tried to stop her, but she wasn't listening."

* * *

><p><strong>Air raid siren <strong>

**Takashi's Pov**

* * *

><p>"We've received word from lookout posts that the enemy has made an incursion at Grid East 114." Minna briefed us the details.<p>

"It's elevation is higher than usual, so we'll be altering our formation this time. The vanguard will consist of Barkhorn and Hartman. Shirley and Lucchini will take up the rear. Perrine your with me."

"The rest will remain on standby with me."

"Right."

"Understood."

"There they go." Miyafuji commented as she watched the others ascend into the sky.

"Yes..." Lynne replied. i could tell something was bothering her. Probably what she was talking about last night. Yes I was eavesdropping.

"What do you suppose we can do now?"

"A burden like me can't do much of anything..." She turned around and went back into the base.

'Lynette!"

"Miyafuji, do you have a moment? You as well Takashi." Minna asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"Hm." I replied bluntly.

"Lyn hails from this land of Britannia. I assume you're aware the European continent is in the neurois' hands?"

"Yes. Lynette told me..."

"Protecting Britannia, her homeland and the last bastion of Eurpoe..."

"The pressure of that makes her helpless in actual combat I assume?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Lynette.." Miyafuji lowered her head in sorrow.

"What made _you _want to join the witches Miyafuji?"

"I want to help people who are in trouble. You see..."

"Lyn said the same thing when she joined. Don't forget that feeling."

"At least you all have something worth fighting for..." I began.

"Takashi?"

"Fighting...for a cause... Having reason to never give up, even in the face of death. You continue to fight, even when the odds are against you. I was not raised to understand those feelings. But, sometimes I wonder... what they felt..."

"Who?"

"Dying for a cause..."

"..."

"I'm talking ideals Yoahika, what are yours?"

"I...want to protect the weak."

"Hm... You'll make it far kid. Don't give up. No matter what stands in your way." I began to walk away. I feel like messing around with my MG131 a bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Mio's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>"Enemy sighted! Charge!" Trude and Erica dived, while Shirey and Lucchini opened fire with there weapons. The bullets hit the target and Barkhorn and Hartman managed to distract the Neuroi. A medium class from the looks of things.<p>

"It's putting up too little of a fight." Perrine began.

"It's strange, I can't find It's core."

"You don't suppose it could be a diversion?!" I panicked at this.

"If it is, then the base is in danger!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yoshika's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>"Lynette..." I'm currently at Lynette's door trying to talk to her. I'm not sure if she's paying attention though. "I'm always getting scolded because of my lousy magic, I can't fly right, and I can't even use guns very well. I really don't want to fight the Neurois' either. But I want to be a member of the witches. If my humble magic can save someone, if there's something I can do, I want to do it. And, I want to protect everyone."<p>

"!?...Protect..."

"That's why I'm going to do my best, you should too.

* * *

><p><strong>Air raid siren<strong>

**Takashi's Pov**

* * *

><p>"Look's like we're the only ones able to go. What about Sanya?"<p>

"She used up all her magic conducting night patrol." Eila began. "I don't think she should go."

"I see."

"If I may make a suggestion, " I began. "First hand experience is needed for one to improve themselves is it not?"

"I know what your thinking Takashi and NO just NO."

"And why not?"

"They could die out there! Miyafuji still doesn't have control over her magic, and Lyn can't keep her cool in battle! You I can allow to go, but not the other two!"

"You holding them back is what's preventing them from improving. And they knew what they were signing up for when they joined this wing."

"Really?! What about you then?"

"I was not raised to fear death. It doesn't matter to me if I die. However, directive 01 is to make sure all data acquired is passed along. To die here would violate that objective."

"Directive 01?"

"I don't know, It came into my mind just now." I heard footsteps approaching. Fast.

"I'm coming too!" Yoshika stated as she entered the room.

"Your not ready for actual combat yet."

"I'll do my absolute best not to be a burden."

"I can't send someone who lacks training into a battlefield."

"Did you forget what I just said? You holding them back is what's preventing them from improving. Think of it as a garden. There are flowers in full bloom and those that have yet to do so. It's like your hiding the stems from the sunlight, preventing them from growing."

"I...She is still hesitant to fire a gun."

"I can shoot, if it's to protect!"

"In any case, your still not ready."

" Wow your head must be thick, if you haven't already realized that she's not going to stop asking until you say yes. And the longer we sit here arguing about this, the closer we are to being obliterated by that Neuroi." I motioned towards the window where a black object could be seen flying towards the base. I was confirmed correct that it was a Neuroi by a horrid screech.

"I'm coming too!" Lynette stated as she entered as well.

"Well I'll leave it up to you then. However someone needs to slow down that Neuroi. I'm going."

"Hey wait for me!" Eila began following me to the hangar. We launched our strikers and began ascending into the air. Checking my belt to make sure I had extra magazines for my MG131 I loaded one and flipped off the safety.

"That thing looks really ugly..." I commented.

"It's fast, really fast... be careful!"

"Roger..."

"Support is here!"

"Commander!" Minna, Lynn and Yoshika were approaching us form the rear. "Takashi, Eila take up position behind me! Miyafuji and Lyn have the rear!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Copy that."

"The enemy is approaching the base from 3 o' clock. Eila, Takashi and I will go on ahead. You can lend us backup from here."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Alright were counting on you." With that we advanced towards the enemy Neuroi. As we approached it, I realized how fast the thing was really going.

"Commander, the enemy is approaching at approximately 423 KPH. It's definitely a fast one."

"Roger that. Open fire!" We began blazing away with our weapons, the commander and Eila seemed to be missing there shots though, I was hitting just fine, not enough to do significant damage though.

"It's..too fast..." Eila began.

"What are you doing? You can't just fire at the enemy like that! Aim where it _will_ be not where it is!" Thankfully that improved there aim a bit.

"It's exceedingly faster than anything before! Hit and run tactics won't work. match it's speed!"

"Roger." I replied. Eila gave the commander a thumbs up. We dived down and began firing once more at the enemy. this time m 13mm shells hit it in the rear causing a bit more damage this time. What it did next surprised me. "Commander! It's detached it's rear half. It's gaining speed. Current speed is 700 KPH!"

"It's too fast, this is bad.. Lyn, Miyafuji, the enemy is heading your way. Your our only hope now! It's up to you!"

"One piece of advice, Never give up, trust your instincts!" I said over comms.

"Right!"

Next thing I knew, the Neuroi had exploded in a cloud of white dust. The commander certainly was surprised.

'Lyn..you did it!" Lynette must of been overcome with joy because she litterally tackled Yoshika and they both fell into the water.

Flying to where they were I began, "Sigh...what am I gonna do with you two.." I said as I face-palmed.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok chapter 4 done. I had published this chapter earlier but I withdrew it to make some major changes. The EOP is something that we are currently capable of developing so I decided to add that in, Directive 01 was a "famous" line from a character in one of my favorite VG's. some of you may notice other quotes as well.<strong>

**As always if you enjoyed the story, please review. It's greatly appreciated. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so for all you who read this chapter when it went out late last night, I was half asleep when typing and didn't realize I was typing ideas for a future chapter, in the current chapter. -_- Screw up on my part...sorry bout the confusion. Here is the real thing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything here except my OC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Takashi's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>After the recent Neuroi attack, a meeting was called about how to better organize our wing in case we have another decoy situation. In all honesty, I think the Neuroi are too smart to use that tactic again. People always underestimate the intelligence of otherworldly lifeforms. That might explain why these things haven't been defeated yet. After the meeting was over, I decided to do some more research in the library. The whole time, I felt like I was being watched. I wouldn't be surprised if one of the witches was glaring at me from somewhere behind me. Speaking of which, I'm really confused. It's like I can't help but open up to these people. Thankfully though, Lynne and Miyafuji are the only ones who know my secret. I'm starting to get along with Eila, and the major seems to think highly of me. Thinking back to the first time I flew my striker, I can't help but smile. I will never forget the feeling of soaring through the sky. The unit was specially designed with a faster rate of climb. "..." Ok this is starting to get annoying. "Alright! Show yourself!" No response. Reaching for my blade, I began walking towards the presence I felt. Turning a corner, I came face to face with the barrel of a Browning HP. "So it was you all along." The one holding the gun was a face that I could never forget, even if you paid me. "Charlotte E. Yeager."<p>

"I still don't trust you." She said in a very stern tone of voice.

"Are you deaf?" I began. "I clearly stated at my introduction that I don't care if you trust me or not." Her grip on the gun tightened.

"I see. Well then give me 3 reasons why I shouldn't shoot you here and now." She sounds irritated. So my taunt was a success.

"Well first off, even if you pulled the trigger, I would notice your finger moving and immediately move to evade the shot. After that others would come to the library seeking to find the source of the gunshot, and then you would most likely be reprimanded for firing at allies."

"Tch.."

"However... You are free to do as you wish." A shocked expression came across her face as I grabbed the barrel of the gun and moved it to where my most essential organs are located, the left side of the chest. "If it pleases you...Shoot me! Pull the trigger and end my miserable life here and now!" She began trembling.

"I..."

"What are you waiting for?!"

"I...I can't..." Her grip on the gun loosed, the gun in turn fell to the ground with a "**CLANK**".

"Really. Why not?" I asked. "Are you afraid of the consequences of your actions? Or is it something..._more_?"

"..." She remained silent.

"Allow me to ask you this. Why do you fight? There are people who fight because they're forced to, and those who fight because they choose to. Which are you?"

"What kind of question is that? I chose to fight in this war!"

"Hm. I see."

* * *

><p><strong>Shirley's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>What's with this guy? He's making no sense whatsoever. But, when I look him in the eye, It's like he's trying to ascertain the meaning of life itself. When he speaks, there's a hint of sorrow in his voice. Maybe I'm being to hard on him. After all, he did have to suffer through a short phase of amnesia. Even now he doesn't remember everything. He doesn't even know how he got here. I guess anyone would have fought back if they were in an unfamiliar place and people were trying to put him under arrest. Almost as if he was reading my mind...<p>

"I'm sorry."

"Eh? What?!"

"When I first awoke I was unsure of where I was. When I was approached, I panicked. I overreacted to the situation and because of that, half of this wing despises me."

...I still don't want to let my guard down. But if this is how he really feels, then I guess I can lighten up a bit. "No, it's fine. Anyone would have reacted like that if they didn't know where they were."

"...Thank you flight lieutenant. Still, don't let your guard down around me."

"Wasn't planning on it."

"Good." So he doesn't want me to let my guard down around him. That's really confusing.

"Just out of curiosity though, why not?" He stared at me for a few moments.

"...Sigh. Alright. The reason for that is because anyone who has gotten close to me in the past, usually suffers a horrid fate. That's all I can tell you."

"Sigh..Ok then."

"Now if you will excuse me, I am going to return to my quarters." He said in that stern voice of his.

"Hey quit being so gloomy would ya?" I said as I punched him in the shoulder. "It's ruining the atmosphere!"

* * *

><p><strong>Takashi's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>Ouch. That actually hurt. A lot. But it reminds me of someone who said the same thing to me once. "Heh. That's a pretty tall order there lieutenant. But I'll give it a go." I walked out of the library towards my quarters.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A few years earlier<strong>

**Trude's Pov**

* * *

><p>I stared in awe at the once great Karlsland capital of Berlin. Barely anything remained, the Neuroi had burned it to the ground. Regaining my focus, I glared at the thing that was responsible for this. I raised my MG151 and shot at the black aircraft shaped creature, surprisingly having no effect. It returned fire with a few beams and I brought my shield up just in time to deflect them. The force from the continuous attacks forced me to drop my shield and take evasive actions, all the while still firing at it with my weapon. I eventually hit it's weak point, exposing the core. It shattered into white shards that fell from the sky. Almost as if the Neuroi wasn't done yet, the shards hit the ground and caused even more damage to the city. I looked in panic as a shard fell to where my sister was standing.<p>

* * *

><p>"CHRIS!" I shot up and screamed her name, then realizing where I was. "Why was I dreaming about that now?" I looked over to the desk where a picture lay face down.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning<strong>

**Yoshika's pov**

* * *

><p>"Hey Yoshika! Did you hear?" Lynette said as we were preparing breakfast. "The Kauhava base went into action to find a lost child!"<p>

"Really?! We even do that sort of thing?! That's incredible!"

"Yeah! All just for one kid!" Lynette replied as she looked at the ceiling almost as if she was daydreaming.

"But I guess if we can't help people one at a time like that, then we can't possibly help everyone, huh?"

"That's true!"

"Helping everyone..." Looking behind us, Captain Barkhorn was sitting at a table seemingly depressed about something. "That's nothing but a pipe dream."

"Huh? What did you say?" I asked because she was talking to quietly I couldn't hear. But she just stood up and took her tray.

"Sorry. Just talking to myself." Just then the door to the mess hall opened and Takashi walked in.

"Yaaawn..."

"Good morning Lieutenant!" I said enthusiastically, not realizing I had raised my voice.

"Why must you yell so early in the morning..."

"Huh? Sorry..." He took a tray and was about to walk to a table when he noticed captain Barkhorn sitting at a table at the far end of the room.

"She been like that all morning?" He asked Lynette and I. He must have noticed the gloomy atmosphere around her.

"Ever since she came in here." I replied.

"I see." He said in his ominous voice that tells you he has something in mind. "Must have been that..." He spoke in a whisper, so I didn't really catch what he said.

"Huh?"

"Sorry. Just talking to myself." I'm getting an odd sense of Déjà vu. A few moments later the rest of the wing filed in, grabbed a tray and took a seat. A few glares were directed at the table where Barkhorn sat. But the glares weren't directed at Barkhorn, they were directed at the lieutenant who sat at that table with her. The two were conversing about something. They were talking quietly though so it was hard to hear. Then the commander and Lieutenant Hartman walked over to the table and sat down.

"Hey guys give him a break will ya?" Shirley said out of the blue. "I don't think you would enjoy it if everyone glared at you while you ate."

"Since when did you start taking his side Shirley?" Perrine asked.

"I thought about it. And I realized that maybe we're being too harsh on him."

"Don't worry about it lieutenant." Takashi began. "If they don't trust me then fine. No need to force them."

"Huh..." Shirley sounded disappointed.

* * *

><p><strong>Trude's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>I knew he was there. I just didn't feel like acknowledging it. But I didn't have to say anything because he made the first move. "You know If somethings on your mind, I'm willing to listen."<p>

"It's nothing." I replied coldly.

"I see. Well then if you don't want to talk, I won't persist. At the very least though, try to cheer up. No matter what you may think, people are affected by the atmosphere around you."

Just then Minna and Erica sat down next to me. "What's wrong, Trude? Why the long face?"

"You don't seem to have an appetite, either." Hartman added.

"That's not true."

"It's written all over your face..." Takashi said while focusing on his meal.

"You usually _never _skimp out on eating. But you haven't even touched your food..." Getting annoyed I took a bite of the food in front of me. I then glanced in the direction of the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Yoshika's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>"Huh?"<p>

"What's wrong?" Lynette asked.

"Oh. It felt like someone was watching... Must have been my imagination!" Just then Takashi returned his tray and silently left.

"Seconds!" Lucchini yelled.

"Coming!" As I walked over I noticed that Barkhorn hadn't eaten any of her food.

'U-umm, was it not to your liking?" I asked. I'm worried that people don't like my cooking. She didn't reply. Instead she just stood up and left her tray at the counter and walked off.

"Hurry with my seconds!"

"Oh, Right! Just a minute!"

"It's not only captain Barkhorn; I doubt anyone would find these rotten beans edible at all."

"Natto is good for you, and even Ms. Sakamoto said she likes it."

"Ms." Sakamoto?! Call her "Major"! Not even I'm on such friendly terms...At any rate, regardless of how much the major may like it, I absolutely cannot put up with this stench!"

"Thirds!" Lucchini nearly shouted.

"Oh right!"

* * *

><p><strong>After breakfast<strong>

* * *

><p>Lyn and I were outside doing the laundry when Lieutenant Hartman and captain Barkhorn flew overhead. "Wow! Amazing!" I shouted. Suddenly, I felt like someone was glaring at me...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Minna's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>"She's out of sync." Mio observed.<p>

"Yes. She keeps falling behind."

"Barkhorn's a perfectionist. This isn't like her. Maybe we should take her off the next shift."

"Having an ace you can't rely on is kinda distressing."

"Yes. Even though we can count on others now, They lack firepower. Did she overexert herself and make herself sick?"

"I think something has been bothering her. Ever since Miyafuji arrived.

"Miyafuji?"

"Yes."

"If I may interrupt," Looking behind me, Lieutenant Kazuhiro had a serious look on his face.

"Go ahead lieutenant."

"I'd prefer if we could discuss it where no one else could possibly hear. Considering how adamant she was about it." He motioned towards the sky. "If she wanted others to know, I think she would have said something." He's surprisingly considerate of other peoples feelings. "Judging by the expression on your face, your thinking that I'm surprisingly considerate of others feelings."

"Eh? What are you a mind reader?!"

"Maybe..."

* * *

><p><strong>Commander's office<strong>

* * *

><p>"I was woken up this morning by someone shouting 'Chris'. A clear example that the floors are too thin in certain areas."<p>

"Yes well, we will figure out the flooring issue later. What's important is that it seems memories of that time are coming back to her."

"That time? I suppose it's none of my concern." He turned towards the door.

"Wait. It concerns you now."

"The way you said that scares me..."

"A few years ago, Karlsland's capital city of Berlin was invaded and nearly completely destroyed by the Neuroi. Trude, Hartman and myself were attempting to prevent the city from taking any more damage. We took down a heavy class Neuroi, but when it shattered, the shards fell to the surface, causing more damage, and in the process, put Trude's younger sister Chris, into a coma."

"I see." He looked at the ground.

"Maybe we should pair them up."

"Huh?"

"Excuse me?" Seems Takashi was as confused as I was.

"If we pair Barkhorn with Takashi and Miyafuji, It might solve Barkhorn's problem. Plus at the same time it promotes the ability to work with those you aren't familiar with!"

"Huh. I see. A win win situation." Takashi began. "But what if this backfires?"

"Well then, If it backfires, I leave it up to you Lieutenant." The major said with one of her trademark laughs.

"Gee thanks... Glad to know I'm trusted..." Takashi said as he started backing towards the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Yoshika's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sorry! I'm late!" I shouted as I rushed into the cafeteria.<p>

"What happened? I was worried!" Lyn stated.

"Sorry! This place is so big it's tough to clean! Okay! I'll help you now!" I began helping Lyn with the preparations. "Say."

"Yes?"

"Do you think Barkhorn hates me?" I asked, a little worried.

"Huh? What makes you think that?"

"Oh. I somehow get the feeling that she's avoiding me..."

"It's just your imagination. She acts that way with everyone. Well not with the commander or Lieutenant Hartman though."

"Huh?"

"I heard the three of them have been together ever since the fighting started."

"Oh?"

* * *

><p><strong>Takashi's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>I think they waste too much money on decor around here. We were all outside waiting for the commanders 'important announcement'. "According to the strategy room's report, we're scheduled to have a sortie the day after tomorrow. So please relax today and restore your spirits, everyone!"<p>

"Oh. Miyafuji, Lyn and Kazuhiro, you have training after this." The major added in.

"Yes ma'am! Understood!" The two replied in unison while I stayed quiet.

"Hm? Kazuhiro, where's your reply?"

I looked up, annoyed. "My reply left with the rest of my enthusiasm." I exited the balcony area and decided to head to the hangar. I wanted to do some tinkering with my unit. I have that mechanics sense about me. I want to keep improving on things until it performs better than the rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Training<strong>

* * *

><p>I effortlessly ran the course the major had planned for us while Lyn and Miyafuji began to fall behind. I feel like I'm being watched though. Again, not surprised.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Perrine's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>Urgh..why does the major favor that girl and Kazuhiro so much?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night<strong>

**Takashi's Pov**

* * *

><p>Ok so why am I here again? I was quite happy at the firing range. But then Minna shows up out of nowhere and drags me by the shirt collar to the mess hall. I was handed an envelope with a seal on it. "What will it be this time?" Minna asked Trude as she held a similar envelope, probably addressed to Barkhorn.<p>

"Do the same as usual with it." Minna looked disappointed.

"You should at least keep some on hand."

"Except for food clothing and shelter expenses I don't need any." Minna with a devilish grin on her face walked over to the kitchen. There aren't a lot of things I fear, but this women is an exception. If she has that grin on her face it usually means one of two things; either she has a surprise for you, or your screwed. The latter really scares me.

"Miyafuji?" Miyafuji who was washing the dishes looked behind her.

"Yes?"

"Come here for a moment!"

I went back to my business. Walking out of the room I went back to my quarters. Opening the envelope, I was surprised at how much money they had sent. I guess it's no different than my world. You get paid more for putting your life in danger than not. "Huh? What's this?" A letter addressed to me was also in the envelope. '_I want to speak with you face to face. A JU52 will arrive in a few days delivering supplies. Board that plane. They have orders to escort you to Britannia._' The signature surprised me. '_Signed, Air Chief Marshal Trevor Maloney_' Interesting... '_PS, Don't inform your wing commander of this. Find a way to sneak on the plane without being noticed._' "Well this isn't suspicious at all." I said sarcastically.

"What's not suspicious?"

"GAH?!" Jumping up and hiding the letter, I turned around to see Lieutenant Erica Hartman standing in my doorway. Strange, I thought I closed that door. "Nothing. Just thinking out loud."

"About?"

Persistent. "None of your concern."

"Ok. I'll tell the commander."

"Why you sneaky..It's official RAF business. As such you are stepping out of line Lieutenant." I said with a sense of authority in my voice.

"Aww... you spoilsport." She walked off hanging her head low. Phew... Still, I wonder what he wants.

* * *

><p><strong>Minna's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>I was walking down the hall when I found Trude staring blankly out the window. "What's wrong? The lights aren't even on. Were you thinking about your sister?" Judging by her reaction that was the case. She looked up for a minute then immediately looked down at the ground. "That wasn't your fault.<p>

"No. Chris wouldn't have been caught up in it id I'd been able to attack the Neurois sooner."

"You slowed the enemy's invasion and gave the citizens time to evacuate!"

"It's a fact that I couldn't protect my country!"

"You aren't alone when it comes to that."

"!? Sorry..."

"I know! You have plenty of leave time saved up. Why not take some time off for a while? You haven't gone to visit her, right?"

"There's no need! Iv'e given this life to the witches. The sister that Chris knew died on that day." Trude walked past me but stopped. Turning around, Takashi stood there, a dark expression on his face.

"Really? And what would you know about death?"

"Move aside.." Trude said coldly.

"I told myself it was none of my concern. I said I wouldn't persist if you didn't want to talk. But now, I'm not so sure."

"Takashi!" I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen.

"Do you think your some kind of hero saying things like that? Do you honestly think that your a different person than you were back then?"

"JUST SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED THAT DAY! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I FELT!"

"Your right. I don't know what happened that day. But I do know how you feel."

"Takashi?" There was a hint of sorrow in his voice.

"When we were young, my brother and I were kidnapped. We were trained with a strict discipline system. We were what you would call, "Child soldiers". You were given a gun, you asked how many to kill. That's what we were taught. There was no "Is this the right thing to do?" If you didn't obey, they killed you instead. But in all honesty, even after murdering hundreds of innocent people, I found that, I enjoyed it. I enjoyed listening to the screams of horror as I spilled there blood! I LOVED IT! IT WAS ALL I EVER KNEW! ...That is, until the illusion was broken. I realized what I had done, I once tried to end my own life out of guilt for what I had done. I WANTED IT ALL TO END! But I knew, death is the equivalent of running away. I was trying to escape my past. But..."

"Takashi...just stop..."

"Commander?"

"If what you say is true, then it seems we can relate. We've both lost something important to us." Trude began. "But at the same time, neither of us can understand what the other has been through."

"I'm sorry. I went too far." Takashi then ran out of the room after saying that.

"Huh? Wait!" Trude tried to go after him but I stopped her.

"Give him some time."

"...Alright. Commander, Please let me participate in the next operation." She then left as well.

Trude...

* * *

><p><strong>Takashi's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>"DAMNIT!" I slammed my fist into the wall. "DAMNIT! DAMNIT! DAMNIT! DAMNIT! DAMNIT! <strong>*pant* *pant*<strong> What the hell have I gone and done..." I'm such an idiot! How could I let my emotions take over like that?! Now I probably won't be able to face her again.. Wait, why do I care so much about her? I've only known her for a few weeks... But it feels like I've known her all my life. Why can't I sort out my feelings... Why do I have feelings in the first place? My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Who is it..."

"Major Sakamoto. Can I enter?"

"It's unlocked..." I replied rather bluntly. The door opened and the major stepped inside, she had a worried expression on her face.

"Do you feel like talking?"

"I assume the commander told you about it?"

"Yes. But not all the details."

**A few moments later**

"I see. So that's what happened." I had told the major my side of the story, as well as some details from my past.

"I went too far.. I let my emotions control me, and now I doubt I can speak to her face to face anymore. I'm a fool to have let this happen!"

"Don't be so hard on yourself... From what the commander told me, Trude seemed worried about you after you abruptly left."

"That still doesn't excuse what I've done!" I snapped. Now that's too people I've yelled at today. I looked away as the major remained silent. Then, she surprised me by placing an arm along my shoulders, and pulling me into an embrace. "H-huh?" I stuttered.

"There's nothing to worry about. It will all be fine..."

"You say that, but in truth your as worried as I am right now."

"Heh. Your probably right."

"I can't even figure out my own feelings, I don't know how I can fight like this... I need to speak to the commander. I'm withdrawing from the operation..."

* * *

><p><strong>Trude's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey Trude?"<p>

I don't understand it. When I first encountered this man, I felt nothing but contempt and hatred. But after he saved the major and Minna, my view of him started to change.

"Trude..."

No way...could I be...

"TRUDE!"

"What?!" Jeez Hartmann is persistent. "Can't you see I'm thinking here?" Huh.. an odd sense of Déjà vu. Oh that's right. When he first arrived here, Minna continuously tried to get his attention when he was lost in thought.

"Yeah I noticed. Do you feel like talking? You've been down in the dumps ever since Miyafuji arrived. But now your even more depressed than before!"

"Really..."

"You know I'm not gonna stop asking till you tell me..."

"Sigh... fine..."

**A few moments later**

"So that's how it was. That was kinda rude of him."

"I don't hold it against him, he seemed really disturbed about what I had said. And when he ran off, he seemed to be disgusted with himself."

"Hmm. Maybe we should talk to the commander. Sounds to me like you two are in love without even realizing it."

"WHAT?! Y-y-y-y-you must be k-k-k-kidding me! ME? A proud soldier of Karlsland? Falling in love while there's a war to be fought? Hah! Such nonsense!" To be honest, I'm starting to doubt my own words.

"Your face says it all Trudy!"

"Oh shut up and let's go see Minna!"

**Outside's commanders office**

As we approached the commander's office, Hartmann started teasing me again. "Trudy's in love! Trudy's in love!"

"Quiet Hartmann! People are trying to sleep!"

"I'm withdrawing from the operation commander."

"Hartmann quiet! Listen..." We put our ears to the door and listened in on the conversation inside. It sounded like Takashi.

"Are you sure?"

"I can't fight like this. Not until I figure out my own feelings."

"Is this about what happened with Trude?"

"Yes."

"Sigh... Guess there's nothing I can do to change your mind huh? Fine."

I heard footsteps approaching the door. Hartmann and I stepped back, Takashi walked out with a distressed look on his face. He noticed me, and quickly averted his gaze and left. "Hmm? Trude? Did you need something?"

"..no. Just passing by."

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning<strong>

**Mio's Pov**

* * *

><p>"Today we will be conducting formation flying exercises. Lyn, you will be my seccond.<p>

"Yes ma'am!"

"Miyafuji, you will be Barkhorn's second" She glanced at Barkhorn for a moment. "Miyafuji where's your response?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"You second's will simply follow your leaders. don't watch anything else. If there's a change of course, then follow. If orders to fire are given, then shoot."

"Yes ma'am!" The two responded in unison. I'm a little worried. I was hoping I could get Miyafuji and Kazuhiro to learn the basics of a three-man formation. After the recent incident though, he's been avoiding people.

**Bang**

"Huh? Sounded like a gunshot." Must be him. From what I've seen, he tends to go to the firing range when he's troubled. I noticed Barkhorn getting slightly anxious when she heard the shots.

"Ok, The leaders will give precise instructions to the seconds while constantly keeping an eye on the enemy." I continued, getting back on topic. "So follow along without worry!"

"Yes ma'am!"

As we took off, we assumed a formation with Lyn behind me slightly to the left, Barkhorn behind her to the right, and Miyafuji taking the rear behind her. "This pair formation is called a Rotte, and two Rottes is a Schwarm or a "flight".

"Yes ma'am!"

"For this exercise, my team will flee and Barkhorn's team will pursue!" Not getting a response I radioed again. "What's wrong Barkhorn? Do you not read me?"

"I'm fine. Go on ahead." She replied. She's either still bothered about the memories, or the incident with Takashi, or both.

"Alright! Lynn, follow me!" I pulled out of the formation with Lyn close behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Trude's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>I don't know why I feel this way. He's been avoiding me ever since that time. And there's also the problem with Chris. Refocusing, I spoke to the girl flying next to me. "Here we go, new girl." I dived down after the major and MIyafuji followed.<p>

"Right!"

* * *

><p><strong>Perrine's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>"That little raccoon dog!" Suddenly the air raid siren went off. "Huh? What?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Trude's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>"Enemy attack!" The major practically shouted.<p>

"You can't be serious!"

"The enemy?"

* * *

><p><strong>Takashi's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>Someone turn that damned air raid siren off. It's starting to give me a headache... "Hmm? It seems they are already mobilizing." I looked up and saw Miyafuji, Lyn, the major, and ...her... I still can't face her, not after what I did.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Trude's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>"It's a Neuroi! Grid East 07, altitude 15,000!" The major shouted. We were quickly joined by Minna and Perrine. "They've been breaking from there usual attack cycle lately."<p>

"They've apparently been active in Karlsland, but I don't know the details..." Minna added.

"Karlsland?" I questioned, worried.

"What's wrong?" The major asked me.

"No, it's nothing." I replied, I really don't want to talk about it.

"All right! Change of formation! Perrine will be Barkhorn's second while Miyafuji will come with me." Perrine seemed to cringe at that. After a bit of flying the major continued. "Enemy sighted!"

"Barkhorn team, charge!" Minna ordered.

"Roger!"

"Major cover them!" "Roger! Follow me Miyafuji!"

"Yes ma'am!"

I approached the Neuroi and began firing my MG42's, with what appeared to be little effect. Going in for another pass, I began to act on my own. Apparently I was giving no concern whatsoever to Perrine who was falling behind. I really didn't care right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Minna's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>"Something <em>is<em> wrong!"

"Huh?"

"I mean Barkhorn! She always keeps her second in her field of vision! But she's going off all by herself today!" Barkhorn then managed to inflict some damage upon the hull of the Neruoi. "Aim there!" I told Lyn.

"Yes ma'am!" SHe fired off a round from her anti-tank rifle and caused a large dust cloud to form in that area. After the dust dissipated, the Neuroi fired off a volley of beams We managed to bring our shields up just in time to deflect them.

"Your staying too close Barkhorn!" Mio informed her. Barkhorn then dodged another beam, but then Perrine, who was behind her got hit by it but managed to shield herself at the last moment, but the blast was so strong that she flew back from recoil. Then an unsuspecting Barkhorn got hit in the back, causing her to lose balance and ultimately failing to deflect another blast, which destroyed her weapon and sent her falling to the ground, I could see blood coming from her chest.

"Captain!" Perrine shouted.

"Barkhorn!" Miyafuji and Perrine then broke formation and went to there fallen comrade, while Mio and I attempted to delay the Neuroi.

"Damn you!" Mio said in anger.

* * *

><p><strong>Miyafuji's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>"It's all my fault! What should we do?!" Perrine asked while panicking.<p>

Removing Barkhorn's jacket, I examined the wound. "She's bleeding badly! We can't move her, that'll only make things worse! I have to tend to her here." I was worried. I still can't completely control my magic.

"Please! Help her!" Perrine was literally begging. I activated my magic and began to focus on healing Barkhorn, unaware of the fact that the Neuroi had turned its attention to us. "Stay calm, easy does it... concentrate...

"You have that kind of power?" Perrine stared in shock, but her attention was quickly diverted as she blocked a blast from the alien. Just then Barkhorn woke up.

"I'm going to heal you now!" She looked up at me with a stern face.

"It's dangerous for you two to stay here with me! Get away from here. Just forget about me. Use your powers on the enemy...!"

"No. I _will_ save you! We're on the same team!"

"Beat the enemy... I don't care if my life is sacrificed doing that!"

"You can protect many more people than I can if you live through this!"

She rested her head on the ground. "I can't. I can't protect everyone... I can't even protect one person... Just go. Forget about me."

I wasn't giving up on her, no matter what she said. "Maybe we can't protect everyone! But I can't just abandon someone who's hurt! I want to protect as many people as I can. Even if it's just one more person!" Surprisingly she smiled. But we were interrupted when the Neuroi fired more beams at us, Perrine was doing a good job of covering us up to now.

"Hurry! I can't hold up much longer!"

Just a bit more...Just a bit more... My strength began to fade and my vision went black. At the same time, Perrine was blown back by the Neuroi's attack.

* * *

><p><strong>Barkhorn's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>Suddenly the Neuroi changed shape, the three prongs around the edge stayed level while the main body tilted down, A ground attack type Neuroi? Suddenly the core was exposed, but protrusions shot out from the Neuroi and formed a thick shield. It then feel to the ground and began charging a beam, aimed straight at us. But then, "Seems your in a pinch eh?" That voice. A lone figure stood in front of the Neuroi. He had black hair that appeared to be recently cut. Bangs hung down the side's of his face in a wavy pattern.<p>

"T-Taksahi?" I stuttered.

"Save your strength, You'll need it for the other one." I looked up and saw Minna and Mio occupied with another Neuroi of the same type.

"Two of them? How can we.."

"Two of them? You must be miscounting. Just then the Neuroi fired it's beam, straight at Takashi who merely raised a hand, generating an ice shield. The ice acted as a mirror and reflected the beam upward, hitting the second Neuroi. Minna and Mio looked down shocked. I then watched as he drew his sword, It was different this time though. It was a black with silver outline blade, and the handle had no guard in front of it, almost like a machete. He then rushed the Neuroi to the front, which generated a large, blade like protrusion, then swung down at Takashi. Takashi, with little effort, blocked the strike with his own blade. He then impaled the blade like protrusion with his own, then shocked all of us by hurling the Neuroi into the air. he then jumped, landing on the end of the Neuroi and slashed it at a high speed. Jumping once more, he came down and sliced the neuroi in two, effectively shattering it. "I'm pretty sure that leaves one."

"The core!" I heard the major shout. Looking up, the core was indeed exposed.

Chris! ...My power... Even if it's just one more person... This time I will protect people! I jumped into my striker and grabbed my weapons.

"Bark...horn..." Sounds like Miyafuji woke up. I glanced at her and smiled warmly. I then flew into the air towards the attacking Neuroi. Takashi didn't try to stop me, he just stood there and looked at me, as if understanding my motives. I flew past Minna and the major who were firing with their weapons. Rushing straight at the Neuroi, I fired at it's expose weak point, and shattered it into several shards.

I heard engines behind me and turned around just to receive a slap in the face from Minna. "What were you thinking?! What would we have done if we lost you, too?! We may have lost our homelands and everything else, but we're a team! No, we're family! Everyone in the unit it!" I recovered from the attack and looked back at Minna who embraced me. "I'm sure your sister will get better, too! So don't be in a hurry to die! For her _and_ your new comrades!" I merely stared at the sky. "We witches are the only ones who can protect everyone!"

"Sorry...I forgot that we're a family...Can I..."

"?!"

"Can I have some time off? I think I'll go visit her." She smiled and replied with a nod.

"Look's like she's finally feeling up to it!" The major said as she flew up beside us.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day<strong>

**Yoshika's Pov**

* * *

><p>"Sigh...I didn't manage to do anything in the end."<p>

"That's not true." Lyn began.

"I don't know... huh?" Looking below us I saw Perrine walk out of the hangar. When she saw us, she looked away embarrassed.

She looked back at us then away again and said, "Thanks." huh? "I just wanted to thank you. But that's all."

My face light up. "Okay!" I replied with a smile. Then surprisingly I was grabbed from behind. It turned out to be Lieutenant Hartman.

"Miyafuji! I heard you saved Trude?!"

"Trude?"

"She means captain Barkhorn."

"No, I'm the one who was saved..."

As if she didn't hear what i said, she replied with "Thanks so much!"

"Lyn smiled at us then noticed something. "Huh? They're back!" Barkhorn, Minna, and Sakamoto landed on the runway and we waved as they came in. Barkhorn smiled and waved back. She really seems to be doing better.

"Welcome back!" We all said in unison.

"Huh?"

What is it Minna?" The major asked.

"I thought Takashi was here..."

"Now that you mention it, he disappeared shortly after returning to base, and there was an unscheduled JU52 on the runway dropping of supplies."

"You don't think he?"

"I don't know. The JU52 was scheduled to arrive a week from now."

Trude joined in. "Well if he was on that plane, then we will have a few questions for him when he returns." What was Takashi thinking? If he boarded that plane...

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere off the coast of dover <strong>

**Takashi's Pov**

* * *

><p>"So you're here." Maloney began.<p>

"So what is it you wanted to see me for, that was so important that I couldn't tell my commander?"

"Well. Let's just say I've taken an interest in you. Follow me." He motioned to a large door that seemed to lead underground. I was shocked at what they had down there. It was large, looked like a Neuroi, but was obviously man-made.

"Is this?"

"The warlock. The weapon to replace the witches."

"Seems like you hate the witches. But wouldn't that include me?"

"You're an exception. I feel like you and I could get along quite well."

"Now your just being nasty.." I said sarcastically.

"Quite the sense of humor I see. I propose we join forces. You gather intel for me, and in return, I will hand authority over the witches to another of the RAF generals."

"Tempting it is." Sounds like he wants to disband the witches. If he hands authority over to someone else, then maybe we won't be disbanded. I dare say I'm enjoying my time with the 501st. "You've got a deal." We shook on it. "What type of intel do you need exactly?"

"I need you to collect info on a certain event. Once you have it, burn it."

"Hmm. Roger. Pleasure doing buisness with you, Mr. Maloney."

"The pleasure is all mine." He replies.

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning<strong>

**Trude's Pov**

* * *

><p>"Barkhorn! Your ride is here!" I heard Miyafuji call. I had taken the face down photo and set it face up. There's no need to run away from the past anymore. And I think I finally understand what I feel for... him. I'll wait until the right time to tell him. "Okay! I'll be right there!" I reply to Miyafuji. Looking at the photo of my sister and me, I sat aloud, "I'll need to thank her sometime..."<p>

...

...

...

"Thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>Phew...Chapter done. Sorry about the confusion. Here it is.<strong>

**As always review, it's greatly appreciated. :)**


	6. 1000 views!

**WOOT! 1000 VIEWS YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME :D**

Hey guys! Takashi2019 here. So when I first started this fic, I was worried ( and I still am) about whether or not people would like it. Although I don't know what you guys are thinking, I'm at least glad that I made it this far! Chapter 5 will be up in approximately 2 weeks, maybe less if I get more motivation to write. Again, thanks for all your support up to now. Later!


End file.
